


The First Date

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Series: Kissing Booth Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After monopolizing her Kissing Booth, Anthony Gold finally gets the nerve to ask Belle out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Find this fic and more on my tumblr: rumplestiltskinsbulge.tumblr.com

More than a month had passed since the Kissing Booth, and Anthony Gold was feeling quite foolish. The sexual tension between he and Belle had been growing steadily ever since, and he didn’t understand why he couldn’t just ask her out already. She was expecting it. He could tell by the way she paused before saying goodbye to him, as though she was hoping there would be more for him to say. So what was his problem?

He was a damn fool, that’s what it was.

He had to just do it. The worst thing she could say would be no, and it wouldn’t be the first time a beautiful woman had told him no. In truth— the worst she could do is laugh. Which would kill him. But why wouldn’t she laugh, everyone else certainly did when word got out about how he’d spent so much time at that damned booth.

It was the last of the month and time to collect rent, and Gold saved the flower shop for last as he always did. Belle greeted him with a warm smile as she was oft to do, and Moe French grumbled before heading off to get his rent. “I see business is booming,” There had been three customers in the time since he’d gotten there. Belle smiled as put away some of the paper she used to wrap the flowers with away.

“I told you before, everyone needs beauty in their lives.” She reminded him. “Plus there’s never a shortage of poor men needing to apologize to their wives.” He chuckled at that, agreeing with her. “And ones who always assume their wife’s favorite flowers are roses.”

“Yours are—” He pointed out. That made her roll her eyes.

“That doesn’t mean every woman’s is.” She said.

“Ah— so you fancy yourself a flower savant, do you?” He asked, moving closer to the counter she was behind and leaned against his cane heavily.

“I’ve spent my whole life around them,” she pointed out. “I do think I’d be more knowledgeable than most.”

“Okay then— tell me something: What would you suggest a man get for a woman he’s nervous to ask out for the first time?” Anxiety clenched his stomach and dried his mouth. His heart hammered in his chest and he watched as her smile became small and nervous and a light pink blush tinted her delicate features.

“Well,” she said, biting her bottom lip and toying with the ends of a curl. “While roses aren’t always the best apology flowers, they are the keystones to romance.” She said, leaning on the counter. “Do you know if— she likes roses?”

She loves them. “Well, we’re speaking hypothetically of course.” He said. “But let’s say that, for the sake of this argument, they’re her favorites.” Belle’s blush deepened, but her smile widened.

“Then roses,” she said as she moved to grab a few from their spot, “Are definitely the way to go. Now some people think you always have to buy a dozen roses to be romantic, but truth is even just a few mixed in with baby’s breath is enough.” She took some sprigs of the tiny white garnishes and added them to the three roses she’d plucked and placed them on the paper. “Or sometimes even just one will do, depending on the woman.”

She wrapped it beautifully, as she always did, in a plain brown paper and tied it with some twine. It was so simple, and yet he could see that it was almost more beautiful an arrangement than any of the extravagant ones displayed. She held it out to him. “For your lady friend.” She said softly. “I hope she says yes.”

“Me too,” he swallowed hard and took them with a reddening of his own. When her father came out, Gold cleared his throat and took the envelope of money. “Good day, Ms. French. Mr. French.” He nodded to each before leaving.

Back in his shop he stared at the roses on the counter. He couldn’t just do nothing now. She had to know he was talking about her. He would do it, he decided. If she said no then at least he would know for certain. And if she said yes— he would cross that bridge if he got there.

That was how he found himself standing just outside of the Game of Thorns just near its closing time. He knew from what Belle had told him that she often left shortly after closing, while her father stayed after to clean up and do paperwork. He waited until she came out of the shop, pacing nervously. “Oh, Mr. Gold!” She smiled and he swore he stopped breathing for a moment. “Is there— something I could help you with?”

His grip on his cane tightened and he took a deep breath. Just do it, you bloody fool. “I was— well I— I was hoping that maybe you would like to join me for dinner.” He started, realizing he was still holding the roses. “Oh uh— and I got these for you.” He held the roses out to her. “A very beautiful and brilliant young woman helped me pick them out earlier.”

Belle smiled as though she were brimming over with joy as she took them. “Complimenting another woman while asking a lady out?” She teased. “For shame, Mr. Gold.” He chuckled nervously, a short and breathy sound. “I would love to go to dinner with you, Anthony.” She said, moving in to kiss his cheek chastely. “Thank you.”

“I— no, thank you.” He felt relief flood through him, immediately replaced by more nerves as he realized that now he had to make it through the date. He offered her his arm, and as she took it began leading them towards Granny’s Diner. “I hope Granny’s is okay— next time I could cook, if you’d like?”

“Next time?” She raised her brows and he could have slapped himself.

“I-I mean— if, of course, you would want there to be a next time. Though I suppose we ought to get through tonight first, eh?” She chuckled and squeezed his arm affectionately.

“I’m sure that there’ll be a next time.” She said. “Especially since I’ve been waiting so long for the first time.” He seemed surprised by that. “Oh, come on! We’ve already had our first kiss and then some. I was hoping, after the kissing booth, that you might ask me out.”

He truly was a spectacular moron.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, then.” He said. “I’ve been a tad nervous at the idea of asking you.”

“Well now you have and the worst of it’s over.” She said with a smile.

And she was right. At first he’d not been so sure, but as the night went on things proved easier and easier. Perhaps it was the wine he’d ordered (and then promptly spilled, luckily not on her, in his anxiety) or maybe it was just her, but Anthony was put to ease shortly and the night went well. They talked and laughed and joked, and she was so beautiful. They ordered dessert simply for an excuse not to end the night, and when they finally did have to leave, Anthony offered to walk her home.

“I had a lovely evening, Anthony.” She told him as they walked along.

“I did, as well.” He admitted freely. “I really do hope you might join me for dinner again sometime.”

“Sometime soon, I hope.” She smiled and looked up at him, and Gold wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

“I’ll have to have that enchanting young woman help me with another bouquet.” he teased, drawing a lovely laugh from those lips he wanted to kiss so desperately.

“You know there is a flower cart on the other side of town that sells beautiful flowers as well.” She offered as they stopped in front of the small house she shared with her father.

“The Game of Thorns holds a special place in my heart.” He told her softly, bringing his hand up to brush some curls from her face. Her eyes were warm and her lips inviting, and Gold couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her. She kissed him back, and he let the kiss linger as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips parted for him and he slid his tongue into caress hers, and the small moan that came from her made his cock twitch.

“I would invite you in,” She spoke breathlessly against his lips when they finally broke for air. “But I don’t think papa would like that very much,” they both chuckled, their breaths mingling.

“Next time we could have dinner at my place?” He suggested.

“I would love that.” She told him before he stole another kiss. Reluctantly they parted, and Anthony bid her goodnight. He watched to make certain she got in okay, and then walked the short length to his shop where his Cadillac remained parked.

He’d done it. He’d gone on his first date with Belle French, and it had gone spectacularly. Not only that, but he had another date with her to look forward to. One that, if their goodbye kiss was any indication, held a million possibilities.

God he was a lucky bastard.


End file.
